


Feminicidio

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, chica x chica, feminicidio, la casita del terror, machismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba en la sala de los profesores cuando una noticia desoladora les fue dada a todos, los alumnos estaban siendo abatidos por la policía de la ciudad, y ya había muertos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminicidio

**Resumen quinto drabble:**  Estaba en la sala de los profesores cuando una noticia desoladora les fue dada a todos, los alumnos estaban siendo abatidos por la policía de la ciudad, y ya había muertos.

 **Personaje:** Nami/Nico Robin

 **Sociedad:** Feminicidio

 **Habitación:** Sociedad

 **Universo:** Alter Universe [Universo Alterno] 

 **Número de palabras:** 1028

 **A petición de:** Mapa-kun, quien dijo: _“_ haz un yuri (amo el yuri) de terror, obvio, de la enfermedad, leyenda o creppypasta que quieras, pero que sea yuri.” Así que aquí está.

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

 

_“La muerte suele enterrar más de un corazón a la vez”_

Robin y Nami habían sido compañeras desde hace mucho tiempo, eran mejores amigas y no fue sorpresa para el resto de sus amigos el que ambas anunciaran una relación. “Ya se veía venir” fueron las palabras dichas por Zoro.

Robin le llevaba a Nami una década de edad, pero eso no era problema para la pelirroja, quien no le daba importancia a eso. Todo iba bien en su relación, sin embargo la sociedad era distinta, a las personas no parecían gustarle que dos mujeres tuvieran una relación, era antinatural, Dios no lo veía con buenos ojos… palabras que se dejaban escuchar por todas partes. Nico, maestra de antropología, estuvo tentada a terminar esa relación, porque no veía justo que Nami sufriera a su lado.

Pero su amante era terca, no se marcharía de su lado simplemente porque personas con estereotipos vieran mal que dos personas de su mismo género se amasen. Había hombres que se les insinuaban tan asquerosamente, diciéndoles palabras tan vulgares: _“Ven conmigo y te enseñaré a ser una verdadera mujer”_ , eso era lo más leve que les decían, pero nadie las defendían.

Nami apenas tenía los veinte años cuando una marcha estudiantil dio inicio. Robin, siendo profesora de la Universidad a la cual su amante iba a tomar clases, no pudo estar en aquellas protestas, si iba su puesto de trabajo se le sería quitado.

—No te preocupes, entiendo tu lugar—le sonrió Nami, equipándose de cartulina, plumones y de un altavoz—, si fuera al revés, haría lo mismo.

La morena le sonrió con cariño, deseándole suerte, ella iba a ir a la Universidad porque su presencia era requerida, aunque no diese clases aquel día, los profesores tenían que llegar.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Estaba en la sala de los profesores cuando una noticia desoladora les fue dada a todos, los alumnos estaban siendo abatidos por la policía de la ciudad, y ya había muertos. Robin a sus adentros rogó para que Nami estuviera bien, Ivakov, profesor transexual de la Universidad vio el nerviosismo de ella y le sugirió ver las cosas más de cerca, guiándola hasta el techo de la sala de profesores.

Cuando ambos llegaron, el paraje que vieron era muy cruel, los policías antimotines utilizaban la fuerza bruta, armas y demás objetos para someter a los jóvenes, olas de sangre era lo que decoraba el suelo de la Universidad, y gritos de dolor era lo que se escuchaba.

—¡Suéltala!—un grito de furia se dejó escuchar, una chica de cabellos azules se enfrentaba a varios policías, quienes sostenían a una joven rubia quien se retorcía para soltarse de aquellos tipos.

Ahora fue que Robin parpadeó incrédula, los cuerpos tirados en el piso eran solo de mujeres, única y exclusivamente de mujeres. Según lo que había escuchado de Nami, la protesta se daba por el contaste acoso que alumnas recibían de sus compañeros de clase y de algunos profesores, lo cual significaba que las víctimas eran mujeres. Ningún hombre había ido a protestar junto a ellas.

—Ustedes querían igualdad—dijo uno de los tipos que sostenía con fuerza a la rubia—, igualdad les daremos.

Y como si fuera una señal, un tipo sacó un arma y le disparó a la chica que sostenía. Robin parpadeó incrédula, la pistola iba directo ahora hacia la chica de cabellos azules, quien estaba en shock al ver como a su amiga le habían volado los sesos.

—¡Dios!—Ivakov exclamó, señalando hacia unos arbustos, Robín deseó no haber volteado a ver, entre varios sujetos habían amordazado a una joven y la violaban, era asqueroso, todo lo que sucedía ante sus ojos era la muestra de poca humanidad que habían en aquel lugar, la marca del hombre quien quería dar a entender que ellos seguían dominándolas.

No quería saber qué es lo que le sucedería a la chica de cabellos azules, más una voz conocida la puso tensa.

—Suéltenla—no hubo gritos de desespero, era determinación y Robin miraba con impotencia a Nami, quien sujetaba dos pistolas, una en cada mano y no vacilaba ante a sus atacantes—, no me volveré a repetir, suéltenla.

Los tipos se rieron, grave error, porque Nami les disparó con precisión a cada uno de ellos, no había sido en algún punto del cuerpo que les dejaría inconscientes, los había castrado con las balas. Robin quería gritarle que se marchara, que huyera, pero la voz no le salía e Ivakov la sostenía fuertemente.

Escuchó que Nami le decía a su protegida que se fuera, parecía saber que más sujetos vendrían por ella.

Ese instante, Robin lo recordaría para siempre, un hombre de enorme tamaño había tacleado a Nami, haciéndola caer al suelo y con esto, fue golpeada brutalmente, puños y patadas era lo que recibía la pelirroja, quien solo les miraba con coraje.  

El grito de varias chicas iba y venía, pero uno salió de su propia boca:

—¡Déjenla ir!—el control del cual Robin estaba orgullosa, se había quebrado—¡Malditos cobardes!

Pero esos gritos no parecían llegarles o los ignoraban, un golpe al estómago de su amante seguido por el gemido de dolor, le dio la alerta, Nami moriría por ese golpe, el chapoteo de sangre era cada vez mayor y Nami ya no se resistía, una pistola salió y el tiro de gracia resonó por toda la Universidad.

Robin había muerto junto con su amante, al escaparse de los brazos de Ivakov  y saltar de un edificio de tres pisos, ella se había roto un hueso de su pierna, pero era poco comparado a las heridas de su amante, Robin recibió el balazo… Pero Nami ya había muerto a causa de los golpes.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_“La marcha estudiantil tuvo saldo blanco, ningún alumno fue dañado y las negociaciones entre el consejo estudiantil y el rector de la Universidad fue de maravilla… en otras noticias…”_

¿A que es frustrante que esto salga en la televisión? Cuando uno sabe la verdad y es mejor callarla para que no termines mal. Así es como miles de mujeres viven, a su lado, su ejecutor siempre está al pendiente de ella.  


End file.
